


Transformers Prime NSFW Drabbles (Characters X Reader)

by FlargahBlargh



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Multi, NSFW, Sex, Smut, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-11-30 19:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11470392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlargahBlargh/pseuds/FlargahBlargh
Summary: Some short stories of some Transformers: Prime NSFW of different characters X Reader. All of these are going to be X Reader based.





	1. Megatron X Reader (No Specified Gender)

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be updating these as I care to write them :) So check back often for added one-shots!

Megatron had made it clear:

You were his. His to let others use you as he saw fit. His to fuck into the table, monitor, floor, or anywhere he deemed so. And tonight was no exception.

You were busy fiddling with the monitor in front of you, trying to fix it from a fight that happened a while back, when large, sharp fingers traced up your waist. You hummed and felt your face heat up in excitement. Everyone in the room tried to pretend not to watch, but you could clearly see their fingers moving across the keys deliberately slow, their optics glancing to you and your Master, then back to the screen.

Megatron was much taller than you, your head only reaching his mid-torso, but you had no complaints at all. Him being much taller made him being the master more believable and all the more frightening and exciting.   
He gripped your hips tightly, biting into your shoulder with a growl. You let out a stifled moan, purposely grinding your ass into his crotch. his chest grumbled in reply as he picked you up, spreading your legs with his hands as he freed his spike, violently shoving you down on it. You cried out in immense pleasure, arching your back and placing your head against his chest, your hands gripping at his neck. 

He fucked you violently, right there in the room where everyone was working. They had all nearly stopped at this point, glancing over their shoulders and monitors to get a glimpse of their master fucking his pet with reckless abandon.  
Soon, he overloaded, biting into your shoulder once more as he did so, his cum slowly pouring out of you as he pulled out, dropping you to the floor. You stood up, legs shaky, breath labored as Megatron put his spike away, and walked away with nothing but a "Carry on." 

And you did just that. Without bothering to clean yourself up you continued your work on the monitor, cum still slowly sliding down your legs to the hard floor.  
Megatron was your master, and you were his to do with what he pleased.


	2. Arcee X Reader (Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a lovely meal that is called "Arcee's Pussy"

Arcee had made it clear she didn't want to be bothered, but you couldn't help yourself. You kept hearing strange moans coming from the back room she laid claim to in one of her moody fits. You were concerned for her, wondering if maybe she got hurt and she was just being stubborn and didn't want anyone to worry.

You placed your ear up to the door, trying to catch what she was muttering, but the door was thick, and it made it difficult to hear. Finally, you decided the hell with it. You needed to check up on her after you heard her loudly squeal as if she stubbed her toe.  
Your opened the door full force, ready to tell her she needed to see Ratchet if she was hurt, only to find....her fingers dipped into her sex, head thrown back, optics wide staring right at you. Your face flushed and you quickly shut the door, only you didn't leave the room. You shut yourself in with Arcee, who's optics glew with a light that told you she was going to strangle the life out of you. 

Before she could jump on you, you quickly blurted out a sentence that stopped her in her tracks: "If you wanted help, all you had to do was ask and I would be more than glad to assist you!"  
She seemed to ponder for a moment, then, with a huff laid back and motioned you towards her. 

You would be lying if you said you weren't interested in the slightest. You had been pining over Arcee for a while now, you had just been too nervous to ask or bring it up to her or anyone else, and, considering you were both girls, it just felt....strange.  
You dropped to your knees between her legs, running your fingers over them, feeling her shudder. Her glowing blue and pink optics watched you intently as your fingers found their way to her sex, running up her lips and to her clit, rubbing your two fingers in a circular motion over it, causing her to throw her head back and gasp. 

your two fingers slid into her almost effortlessly as she was already dripping wet, and you couldn't resist bringing your mouth to her and dragging your tongue over her folds, humming as you ate her out like she was your last meal on death-row.  
She tasted divine, and your own sex was already soaking your underwear as you gently fingered yourself.

She thrashed, grabbing the back of your head and holding you there to hungrily eat at her pussy. she moaned and begged, shivering as she ground her hips to your face.  
Your fingers curled up to her G-spot as your tongue flicked her clit, causing her to squeal and scream as she overloaded, her juices filling your mouth, and you greedily lapped them up.  
Her body gone limp, you got up and crawled over to her face, smiling down at her as she smiled up at you, still wrapped in the afterglow. You expected her to say thank you, but you didn't expect her to grab your face and smoosh her soft lips against yours, pulling you to the ground.  
She licked her lips after parting yours, pulling at your pants, rubbing your own sex through your clothes.

"Now it's my turn to eat you up."


	3. BulkHead X Female Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Bulkhead are left in-base with nothing to do...so you suggest a round of Poker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was highly requested by one of my followers on my Tumblr. Sorry it took so long ot get to ya.
> 
> Also I wanna apologize because I saw your message said "S/O Reader" and I Didn't see that part until I Was basically done writing the story, so It's not s/o, just a quit one-shot smut thing, I hope that's okay.

Being left alone at base with just Bulkhead wasn't so bad. He was a pretty cool dude to hang around, only he made it hard to hold a conversation. He was more of a "Actions speak louder than words" kinda bot. Even so, he had a soft heart and a hard fist, and in that soft spot Miko had dug her painted nails in, which wasn't such a bad thing. It kept him on his toes, but he always had a hard time telling Miko "no". If he were her father, she would have already dropped out of school, gotten piercings and littered with tattoos and started a band with other degenerates. I could tell it drove him to exhaustion, but he loved Miko regardless.

So when Miko asked to go on the mission with all the others he couldn't tell her no. Ah well, more chill time for me and Bulk. I'd been wanting to get closer to the big guy, but with Miko always up his aft I could never get a chance, but as if the Allspark itself shined on me, This mission popped up, and now here we were....alone.....just........sitting.

Bulk had shifted into his "Mass reconciliation" mode, which made him a good two or so feet taller than me, but he was definitely smaller. We continued to sit in awkward silence. It wasn't like we couldn't talk to each other. We talked and fooled around all the time, but right now we couldn't get too rowdy in case the team needed a pickup. So we sat there...trying to think of something to talk about or something to do to pass the time.

Finally I sighed and got up. There was no way I was moving this gravy train along unless I came up with SOMETHING for us to do. So I grabbed my deck of cards off the table and called for Bulk.

"Wanna play a game of cards?" I hollered.

He almost sprinted over to me.

"By the Spark YES. Give me SOMETHING to do." He groaned.

I chuckled, and then felt that little mischievous light bulb go off in my head. What better way than to get him to see my interests in him than to play.....

"So...since the kiddos aren't here.....and it's just you and me....." I shuffled the deck.

Bulkhead stared at me, waiting for me to finish.  
"....Wanna play strip poker?"

He continued to stare at me.

"(Y/N).....I don't have clothes to strip." He said flatly.

Oh. Right. I didn't think that far ahead.

"......Buuut...I'm....not entirely against the idea..." He muttered.

I felt my heart flutter in excitement as I giggled playfully, running my fingers through my hair.

"Oh? You that confident?" I teased. He lowered his helm, giving me a smirk. 

"There's a reason no one played cards with me back on Cybertron, you know." 

After dealing the cards we began. I would be lying if I said my heart wasn't hammering in my chest. I had never wanted to lose a game so bad in my life.

After a few minutes of shifting cards around and staring at each other over the cards, I finally laid down my hand.  
Straight.

Bulk sat back in his chair, a smug look on his face as he flopped his hand down on the table.

Full House.

Damn.

He stared at me expectantly, so I took off my shoes first. He raised an imaginative brow at me, chuckling under his breath.

The game went on for a while, and soon I Found myself down to my underwear (which Bulk stared at appreciatively.) He was winning, and now I could feel my loins burning with desire with what would happen once I was naked. Bulk was never usually this confident, but I guess being alone with me changed that a bit.

Soon we laid down another hand.

I got a Flush, and Bulk.....got a Four of a Kind. Of course he did. 

I gulped nervously and unhooked my bra from the back, sliding it off my arms and onto the floor. Bulkhead stared long and hard, hand in his lap, gripping his knees hard. I shuddered at the cold air, my nipples hard and goosbumps across my skin.  
"I-If you're cold we can stop." Bulk sputtered. It was very clear he didn't' want to though. I shook my head, smiling shyly up at him. 

"I think I'm okay. just...a bit chilly in here....So um....wh-what are we....gonna do once everything is off?" I asked, biting my bottom lip. Bulk was taken back but he gulped hard and exhaled a shuddered breath.  
"That.....depends on you, kid." he breathed.

I nodded and we dealt the last hand.

Of course: I lost. Bulk was a shaking mess at this point, leaning in close to get a good look as I stood up and slowly slid off my panties, my wetness clinging to the fabric and trailing to my wet pussy.  
Bulkhead gulped hard.

"(Y/N) I....I can't take this. My spike has been hard the moment you mentioned stripping and I....would you....like..?" He gasped.

I stifled a moan and nodded. 

"That...was my plan, to be honest." I nervously chuckled as he nearly threw himself out of his chair to walk towards me, his firm hands gripping my hips as he slid onto the couch and rested me in his lap. He was shaking hard.  
"B-Bulk are....you okay?" I asked, leaning in to lick his neck cables. He yelped and bucked his large hips upward. 

"Yeah...just.....by the Allspark I haven't done this in a long time....and never with a human..."He breathed in my scent, nuzzling into my hair. I felt a heavy thump against my ass, and when I Looked back he had unsheathed his spike. It wasn't incredibly long but the girth was nothing to laugh at. This was gonna be a tough ride.

I prepared myself and slid his cock beneath me, rubbing my pussy against the head. he groaned, tossing his head back. Soon I began to slowly sink down on his cock, whimpering and hiding my face in his chestplate as I took a little bit of him at a time. It hurt a bit, but soon when I finally sheathed myself on him all the way, I felt a full pleasure. 

He rubbed my hips gently, pulling my chin up to meet his optic as he gave me the softest kiss I had ever been given. 

"You okay?" He whispered, wiping some of the built-up sweat on my forehead. I nodded, giving him a small reassuring smile as I slowly slid him out of me to the tip, then back down again.  
I moaned along with him as I began to pick up a decent rhythm, the sound of slick metal and skin rubbing and slapping against one another. 

The last few hours felt hazy now, the waiting, the card game...it all melted away, like this was normal. This was just...something that happened all the time. Bulkhead felt so right inside me. His moans mingling with mine sounded like music. I had wanted this for so long I never stopped to think how it would feel to truly be...this head over heals for him. 

Everything before now felt so casual. I blushed at small gestures and slightly flirted with him before, sure, but...I had always treated him as a best friend rather than a crush. He had never given me a reason to treat him any different, so I would have never thought we would be here, like this, moaning and thrusting into one another.

He gripped my hips hard, bringing me back to the present along with calling my name. I stared at him, still bouncing, still whimpering. We weren't far now. I could feel the coil winding in my stomach, and Bulkhead looked to be almost gone as well.

The monitor shut on suddenly and we could hear the voice of Optimus (with arguing Ratchet and kids in the back)

"Bulkhead and (Y/N), come in. We are ready to come back. Please lower the ground bridge for us."   
Oh no. We were so close, we couldn't stop now!

Suddenly, I felt Bulkhead grab under my legs, lifting me up as he stood. I gasped and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Looks like we better finish before I open the ground bridge." He huffed, continuing to thrust into me as we walked ever so slowly to the computer, confirming the location.  
I whimpered, clenching hard around him, trying to cum. I couldn't let the others see me like this. Bulk wouldn't!....would he? He grabbed the lever for the ground bridge, still holding me with one hand as he thrust even harder into me.  
"Almost...there...." He groaned.

Suddenly the spring inside me uncoiled and I came hard, gasping and biting down on his neck chords, which sent him spiraling as well, making him pull the ground bridge lever, opening it.

Quickly, while still cumming he pulled me off of him, rushing to push himself back into his armor as I ran to the couch and scrambled to get my clothing on. As Optimus stepped in I had just buttoned my pants and lied on the couch, my underwear now soaked through with Bulk's cum leaking out of me.

Optimus glanced at Bulkhead, who was now back to his regular size and sitting in his chair, hand on his knees.

"We radioed in, why didn't you respond?" Optimus asked as the others walked through.

Bulkhead looked over at me, making me look away in embarrassment, and he looked back to Optimus, but before he could answer Optimus held up his hand, a knowing smile tracing his features.  
"Sorry to interrupt you two. I know you were very busy with your activity." Optimus said before walking away.

Miko had run over to Bulk and stared up at him. "What activity? What did you guys do?" She asked with complete innocence in her voice.  
Bulk looked up to me once more. "Uuuuuhh.....cards. We were playing cards." He muttered.

Miko stuck her tongue out. "Bleh, sounds boring. Lemme tell you about what WE did!"  
She then began ranting about the mission, and Bulk listened carefully, nodding at every word.  
I stared on in longing.

I hope we can play cards again soon.


End file.
